1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high speed instantaneous multi-image recorder for recording within one frame a plurality of images of a moving object, e.g. a ball or a club in the vicinity of their impact, when a golf club is swung and for reproducing the recorded frame on a monitor as a still image at the moment of a driving or analyzing the velocity and the spin of a ball just after it has been driven with a racket of tennis or pingpong.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as this kind of devices, there are known a high speed video camera, which can produce more than 500 frames per second, and a device using a stroboscope.
However, by means of a prior art high speed video camera it was not possible to record a plurality of still images within a frame. Therefore, when it was desired to know state variations in the vicinity of an impact, it was necessary to repeat frame feeding or search and thus its handling was complicated. Further, for the high speed video camera, not only special illumination was necessary, but also it has an inconvenience that unnecessary images were recorded. Still further, it was not possible to look any images recorded by means of a stroboscope in real time.